


Gateway Drug

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Robert takes care of an injured Lucas





	Gateway Drug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



> inspired by the song Gateway Drug by Bebe Rexha it's so good listen to it

“I should have listened to you when you warned me to be careful because fuck this hurts.”  
Lucas muttered aloud to Robert, speaking to him from the bathroom.

Lucas was wincing in pain. He had cut himself when he was shaving this morning. As soon as Robert heard a scream come from the bathroom, he stopped what he was doing and rushed over to Lucas’s side, coming to his aid. 

“Let me take a good look at you.” Robert said to Lucas, his hand reaching toward his cheek, grazing along his jawline and taking a look at the cut on his face.

“Hon, relax and stop moving.” Robert told him as he further examined, tracing his finger along the scar line of the cut on Lucas’s face. 

“How bad is it?” Lucas asked him, anxiously awaiting for a response as he stood in front of the bathroom door. 

“Pretty bad, but give it some time and it should heal.” Robert said once he was satisfied with his own judgement as to the condition Lucas was in, being careful with his word choice. 

“So I’ll live, doc?" Lucas jokingly responded once his partner updated him on the severity of his injury. He was going to be stuck with this stupid cut for a while, he might as well deal with it and get over it.

“Very funny, just don’t pick at your face please. The more you touch it, the more irritated it’s gonna get. Can I kiss it better for you?” Robert was concerned, but he wanted to try to comfort his partner in his time of need. Robert was taking on the role as his caretaker, being as nurturing as he could be with the other male. 

“You may, Bobby. Is it weird that I’m turned on right now?” Lucas answered back. He usually liked to use humor to deflect from any pain or sadness he felt, it helped him cope with his nerves. Robert was nursing him and it was making him feel some type of way.

“I’d be worried if you weren’t. Usually I’m the one whom is coming to you like that, but I wouldn’t turn you down.” Robert muttered back to him. He began unbuckling Lucas’s belt, zipping off his pants and pulling down his underwear, before getting down on his knees, kneeling in front of Lucas.

“What are you doing?” Lucas asked him. His question came out naggingly as he talked to his partner, whom was staring back in his direction. 

“I’m taking care of you, stop your whining.” Robert shushed his lover. He smirked when he spoke, wanting to make Lucas feel good. 

Robert knew exactly what Lucas wanted, his tongue dragging along the underside of Lucas’s cock, his lips finding their way, hugging the tip, more like attacking the tip with his lips. His cheeks then hollowing as he sucked harshly when taking the entire length back down his throat.

Lucas moaned loudly as Robert continued sucking, savoring the taste in his mouth. His hand playing around with Lucas’s balls as he showered him with kisses in between of the sucking he was doing.

Robert sped his pace off, beginning to jerk Lucas off at the same time. Going faster, and then slower, Lucas felt himself get hard. Robert could feel his excitement as his length was lodged in his throat.


End file.
